rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
How Nice of You to Point It Out
EXP Awarded Roleplay Ratka had been running though somewhat slowly as he had made it to the dock though he was too big to easily get on the boat so instead he simply held Maggie up with one hand as he swam over to island which had taken 30 minutes to get fully there since he did have a lot of power. He was just focused on getting there. Nothing else on his mind. Usually he wouldn't do such a thing, a person who got injured sought help by themselves in his village and would receive help. But helping one another was still a new concept, especially with Zaffrea gone. He thought to her and what she would want... She would want him to help the pup and he did feel horrible. From his negative feelings, he more aggressively swam and made it to the shore. He kicked in Zaffrea's door and placed Maggie on the bed next to her, "Help her! Now!" he yelled harshly. Slightly praying, she had happened to end her training for the day and was going to settle into bed, worried that Ratka had not come to see her that day or night. Maybe... he wanted another woman after all after seeing she was... defective now... Before she got in however, she was startled to see that Ratka had suddenly barged in and placed Maggie on the bed. Flinching from being snapped at, she realized that she did need to help, it looked like Maggie's face was nearly crushed in from the intensity of the impact!! No questions to ask yet, Zaffrea knew to completely start getting to work. She closed her eyes and healed the damages done to the poor puppy's face, feeling around Maggie's face to heal all the areas that have been hurt and so that when she woke up she wouldn't be in pain. Her touches were light pets and she sighed meanwhile, taking on a lot of the pain herself though not processing it much since this was mostly the regenerative portion of her semblance. Maggie slowly opened her eye's, still groggy and sluggish from the result of the impact. She was starting to regain feeling from her nose and, speaking of that, she also felt someone touching it? She jolted once she gained all feeling in her nose and felt hands on it, instinctually swatting away the thing feeling her snout. Her breathing was heavy and she looked around slightly panicked, noticing blood on her shirt. "Oh jeez, what happend this time?" she asked no one in particular. Zaffrea recoiled at the swat and turned away sighing, "You're welcome.." she said in a bitter but tired voice, then moved over to Ratka, holding her face in pain, "What did happen? You did this?" she was slightly glaring but mostly just upset that she had let harm come to her teammate and she did not prevent it, "It looks like an attack from your weapon. I have healed something like this before... Please, Ratka, can you stop this involvement in affairs that are mine?" she felt a slight ringing of her head and groaned then looked down at Ratka sadly who was sitting down next to the bed and kissed his forehead. "You need to leave now." Her demand was simple and was followed with Ratka simply not taking a look at anyone and leaving. Of course... he left... everyone left Zaffrea.... Sighing, Zaffrea turned over to Magnolia and smiled, "Is there anything I can do for you?" she said with slight ease and a forced smile. It had appeared that her hearing had been gradually coming back due to self regeneration. For the most part, she was still bothered over the lack of appreciation or thanks and just wanted to go to sleep, but... Maggie wasn't in a condition to move still since she hadn't been fully healed all the way yet and only the pain was gone for now, so Zaffrea simply kneeled over the bed. She felt bad about swatting away Zaffrea so she apolgized with "Um, i'm, sorry." though she stuttered a little bit and the apology itself sounded forced. She just felt awkward in general, especially watching Zaffrea having a little spat with Ratka... Ratka... She was confused about him. Why did he take her on a date if he's engaged, and by the disney like display on the dock, happily too. Maybe they're angry at each other now because of herself?She thoght about this for a second, sadly. The door slammed and she was alone with Zaffrea now. Zaffrea asked if theres anything she can do for her but she refused, saying "Oh, I mean, I'm fine, thats okay."and just kind of, layed there. There was a long, awkward silence. Maggie felt SOOO awkward. She wanted to break the ice, seeing as how Zaffrea has to stay in the room with her in case something happens, so she said the first thing on her mind. "So hows things going between you and Ratka?" Feeling extremely awkward herself, Zaffrea was especially prone to these kinds of sensitivities with other people, with her being as empathetic as she was. She couldn't really say much though because she had already been flat out rejected. No one appreciated her after all... She was beginning to doubt even Ratka.... After making such a huge deal about her loss of hearing even though it was gradually making a come back... Zaffrea just stared bitterly at Maggie, creating an even more tense scene. It grew even more heavy when Maggie dropped a really bad question on her.. In honest shock, she laughed nervously, "Ratka and I? We are doing FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! WE will be returning to our village sometime after I sort out my schooling, and WE will be forgetting all the little bothersome things of around here!! So don't you worry about US!!" she probably sounded extremely condescending but actually it was more that she was nervous and fierce as a result since most people in her village became aggressive at the side of a negative emotion. Maggie legitimately jumped back when Zaffrea yelled that. In hindsight, yeaaaaaaaaah that wasn't the best thing to ask. At all. But she didn't have to yell about it! She opened her mouth again saying "Jeez, sorry! I mean its just-" and shut her mouth again before looking down and saying never mind. Wanting to just lay down and wallow in depression, Zaffrea at first was not paying at all any attention to how she sounded and thus let her depressed mood dictate her tone of voice. It made her sound horrible... but she was too tired to react to it much in this moment instead focusing on Magnolia. She never noticed it before, but Magnolia was very attractive to her who loved faunus appearances. She wondered bitterly what Ratka could be thinking of her since she had come with him carrying... Come to think of it, Maggie was also with Ratka when Ratka was reunited with Zaffrea... Zaffrea's bitterness over Magnolia led to suspicious thinking which got worse when Maggie opened her mouth and stopped herself with a nevermind. "No. Tell me. Now," Zaffrea demanded, seething, "I didn't heal you so you can disrespect me by withholding information from me. Is it about my husband-to-be?" Maggie suddenly felt threatened by Zaffreas tone, afraid of what she could do to her, she shattered her wall shield by just walking into it after all. She couldn't just tell her, she couldn't hurt Zaffrea or Ratka like that, but she also didn't want to have her nose caved in successfully this time. In a shocked and panicked attempt to end the subject she said " What?! Nonononono i-its just, uh, it's, I'm just a friend of his and I wanted to know if t-things o-ok, ok?!". Hardly allowing Maggie to finish, Zaffrea broke into a harsh and cruel sounding kind of laughter, "Friends? Friends??" she asked mockingly, "Oh no no, Ratka does not make friends with little weaklings like yourself. You see, he is from a village that admires strength to perfection and even I experienced some difficulty receiving his full approval when I lost some hearing. Deficiencies like you are just not acknowledged by him. So there is no way for you two to be friends! Unless there is something more involved?" She laughed at the thought but then realized that she suggested that they were some sort of sexual lovers. Her face slightly turned white as she realized that he particularly enjoyed feminine lovers... Could Maggie be...? She turned her head down at her saying that, feeling a mix of embarrassment and sadness. She stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting what she said sink in.Then, she did something she wouldn't normally do. Feeling this wash of anger flow through her, it confused herself. Usually, she would have just agreed with that kind of statement because she knew it was true, she knew she was nothing and nobody would ever want her, but... Thinking about Ratka and how she felt about him made Maggie fight back. She snapped at Zaffrea saying "Well, if Ratka doesn't waste his time with weaklings like me, I wouldn't have been carried to bed and brought here then, would I? In fact, seeing how snappy he seems about you, maybe you're the real weakling here!". Maggie felt good for a moment, felt good to lash out like that, but not for long. Realizing what she said, she suddenly wore this look of surprise and embarrassment, putting her hand over her mouth. Bubbling with rage on the inside over this poodle flaunting off her "importance", Zaffrea was poised and ready to lash back when she heard herself getting called a weakling... It was true she... Was weak. That was why bad things happened to her, because she was too weak to counteract or prevent it. But she of course wasn't going to leave without the last word.... "How nice of you to point it out," she said wit immense bitterness before slamming the door as she left. The only thought on her mind was destroying her body through training. She cowered in both a scared way and a sad way, looking down and letting what she and herself said sink in, when she jumped up (and then quickly jolting back down at the pain with a little squeak) when Zaffrea slammed the door. Once she was gone, Maggie reflected on what she said earlier while staring at the ceiling. Weak? Her? How could she say that to someone else? Why? If anyone's weak, its herself. Whatever she does she just hurts people. She hurts to look at, she just hurts herself for not standing up for herself, and even when she does, well, Zaffrea's expression said it all. She thought this to herself for a while, a little while longer than she thought, and she started to tear up when she slowly closed her eyes and rested on the pillow. Category:Season 1 Category:Roleplays